


An Afterparty tale: The Camping trip

by JustEchoWithaCoffee



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom, ShinoSMP, The-Afterparty
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustEchoWithaCoffee/pseuds/JustEchoWithaCoffee
Summary: This is meant to be a fun week event for all of us, so why did it turn into this?
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	An Afterparty tale: The Camping trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! This is just a little thing I wrote for the members of the Afterparty! I decided to share with you guys! The Afterparty is just a group of friends who get together to cause some chaos on our own server! 
> 
> FAIR WARING:  
> This was all for fun, nothing is to be taken seriously! AGAIN for fun, thank you for reading!

Intro: A Devil Beside me

* * *

This was stupid. I shouldn’t have agreed to this, but at last, here we are.

“Echo!”

I glanced slightly to the right to see an ecstatic guy wearing a bright orange t-shirt. I wince at his volume. The people around turned slightly to see who was the one yelling.

This was embarrassing already, the people around us were known from all around minecraftia. These were crafters who were once or current legends. I brush passed someone I admired at one point, but right now wasn’t the time, my emotions were cool and collected and annoyance was lanced in when I narrowed my eyes at the one who called out to me. When I was in range, I shushed him, but his excitement was ever so present on his expression.

“Hello to you Orange,” I said. He pulled me into a quick hug before raising his arms upwards, hearing a pop come from his back he dropped them and glanced around the area we were all waiting at. I took notice of the lack of others we were supposed to be with. “Where is everyone?”

“They said something about running late or was it running off?” he questions. I just shook my head at him and sighed. Of course, most of them didn’t like being in a public area with a ton of people they didn’t know. “Echo, don’t worry I’m sure they will come back.”

“We both know that they are most likely waiting for us to go and get them,” I said. Orange just laughed at the statement before looking around, he grew a bit quieter and slowly made sure he was completely next to me. Ah, here we go.

“How about I go get them?” he asks. He nervously was averting his gaze from mine. Knew it. Orange tends to give off a hyper positive personality when he is alone with people he doesn’t know. But once he is with someone he trust, he reverts to his true self, a ball of anxiety wanting to be away from everyone. Reminded me of a song I knew, _you crave the applause, yet hate the attention then miss it, your act is a ruse._ I hummed the part a bit and zoned back into Orange telling me about the possible spots the others might be in. I raised a hand to stop his rambling.

“I’ll watch over our things, just bring the others.”

He nodded and ran off. I simply sighed once more before looking at his orange backpack that was surely filled with things that I knew he didn’t need but brought for this event.

“um, hello. Are you Little Echo from Shino SMP?”

I stopped mid-way from picking up the backpack and looked over my shoulder while fixing my posture, to my surprise I see a face I’ve never thought I would even so much as speak to. A familiar bright lime green came into my vision.

“Um, yes I am,” I said. I turn fully and my ears perked upwards. My tailed sway slightly behind me before stilling. “Dream, right?”

Dream shifted all his weight to his right leg. His mask sat comfortable on his face blocking his expression, it was slightly pushed upwards revealing a small part of his chin. My eyes were fixated on his mask out of respect. I noticed that there were a lot more eyes on us than usual, including those from the Dream SMP who were not that far away. Something seemed to be going on. 

“Yeah! Sorry if this seems so out of the blue and all,” he says. I watched him make a wild gesture with his hands, a nervous habit, I made note of it. I tilted my head slightly before flickering my eyes quickly to the members who looked away. “I was just wanting to know more of the SMP you are apart and seeing as you are one of the few members who actively streams and talks about it, I knew you were the right person to ask.”

I stilled for a moment, my ears twitched nervously, before they lowered into a state of relaxation, my tailed began to move again, but at a slow rate. Knowledge was a weapon at most and seeing as the Dream SMP was slowing down on the lore aspect and a lot of people started losing interest, this didn’t seem like an all too innocent question. Slouching a bit and leaning more on my left I looked at him.

“Well, what is it you would like to know?”

Dream moves slightly at the tone I used. To anyone around us it sounded like if I spoke shyly to meeting someone so important, but to those who really knew me, it wasn’t shyness, it was caution. Dream didn’t know me, but only knew of me. He fixed his posture to him slouching and crossed both his arms across his chest, his green hoodie ridding up a bit to reveal the black undershirt underneath.

“Well, story-wise it seems like you guys don’t really have anything going on,” he says. My right ear twitched slightly. It sounded like a simple statement, but the underline message was there, _your SMP doesn’t have a story, but ours does_. “Do you plan on putting a storyline?”

I tilted my head even more. Storyline? I wanted to laugh at him. He was worried that if we really drove the SMP into a similar direction like his SMP than the viewers would be sweep from under him. Shino SMP was starting to gain a lot of new viewers and slowly, but surely, we gained a following as large as Dream SMP. Not like we needed a story, our normal conversations and talks with the chat seemed to be enough for viewers, we didn’t plan on making it a long run thing, because we knew something like this won’t last forever so a lot of us are making the most of it. Smiles here doesn’t need to know that.

“As of right now?” I questioned. He tilts his head in return. Two can play at this game, Smiles. “No, but we might, there has been talks about it within our community and a lot of it stems from the fact that we have something in the process.”

The story that we always joked about on camera, but it truly never existed. He made a noise that sounded like he knew what I was talking about but reading his body language I knew he was surprised. His shoulders were overly stiffed and tense at the mention of a story. He made a humming sound at the back of his throat, once he figures out what to ask next, he shifts to lean on his left leg. Curiosity?

“I’ve heard from a couple of your streams about this story that’s been floating around the server.”

“Yes, when we were gaining traction the community always pushed for a story to be made into the SMP, but we always held this firm belief on not wanting to add any storyline to our SMP.”

“What changed?”

“They liked the story I put together.”

This caught him off guard. He uncrossed his arms and prop them down while one hand laid on his hip.

“You’re a writer?”

Attention has been obtained, now time to slowly draw him back in.

“Sometimes,” I said. I crossed my arms over my chest and rest my body weight on my right leg. “I tend to write on my spare time, and it isn’t the first time I wrote a script or storyline.”

“That’s interesting,” he said. Dream seemed intrigued by my statement. He wanted to pry without sounding like it, but I already knew. Dream always gave off an assertive nature.

Hot headed at most, but he wasn’t a dumb. He was cunning and tended to show his knowledge when it counted. He was easy to get along with, but he was more than that. He was the true embodiment of the words, _A wolf in sheep’s clothing_.

“We honestly don’t know, but the support we have been receiving lately might sway our decision.”

“That’s nice,” he said. It was a just a simple two words, no meaning behind them, just an empty comment. “I would love to see some of your writing and when you all do decide to put lore into your SMP, I’ll be watching!”

My ear twitched at the tone change. Alright Smiles, I see what you’re playing at.

“Can I be honest with you Dream?”

He straighten a bit. His hand that was hanging twisted till I heard a pop. Another nervous habit of his.

“Sure, what’s on your mind?”

“After this talk, I might truly consider it,” I said. I let my eyes meet porcelain, I caught a glimpse of my eyes, collected rose and gold stared back at me. I wanted to narrow my eyes, to feel them shift into slits, but not now, this wasn’t a battlefield nor a tournament. “Thanks for the kind words, Dream, it truly means a lot, I respect and appreciate the opportunity to be able to speak to you.”

Both of our postures gave away our real thoughts. He was standing straight again, arms still in the same position, one hand on his hip while the other fell at his side. My back is straight and I’m leaning most of my weight on my left leg, my arms crossed over my chest while my tail moved happily behind me. Silence consumed the air between us; I felt his eyes traced my figure; he was trying to find something. My skin began to crawl at the image of green eyes looking me over.

My ears flickered downwards to show my knowing.

“Dream, relax.”

I glanced to the side to see another familiar face, another who always wore bright color. A rasp sigh came from him as red eyes stared into mine.

“Sorry about him, we just genuinely wanted to know more about this SMP you are a part of. Since we don’t really know you or anyone else apart of the SMP we don’t know how to approach you all.”

My gaze shifted completely to the one and only, pink haired warrior who has struck fear into many.

“This is an interesting approach; I don’t mind it much, its all-in good fun I hope.”

Dream let out an almost silent sigh. My ears twitched at the action. I didn’t need to see his facial expression to know his curiosity about them.

“They do pick up vibration,” I said. Dream shifted again, but this time he moved his right leg a bit more to widen his stance. He no longer looked relax. A part of me couldn’t help but smile sweetly at him. Ah, he would look better going through a window. “But I would have to really focus.”

“So, the sigh I just did?”

“Currently focused on picking up the tell-tale signs of my friends.”

“Sure.”

Techno let out his own sigh. Poor man just came to break up a fight, but couldn’t even have a word in. My ears flickered towards the right of me, away from the Dream SMP members, towards one of the entrances.

“Echo!”

I glance over to the voice to see Lana wave at me. The others coming into view, some grinning while others glance at Dream and Techno wearily. Lana rushed over and slipped her arms around my neck, nuzzling into my shoulder before looking towards the two.

“Hello,” she said. Lana tighten her grip on me a tad bit. I let out a low purr in reassurance, but still she kept her hold. “Dream and Techno, Correct?”

Both nodded slowly. Lana wasn’t that much taller than me, but she held her title of number one Simp for me with pride. She didn’t dislike the two nor hate them, I think, but if they so much as challenged her for her spot that might change in a heartbeat. Lana was a specialist in her own way, medic on our team, long distance fighter, total sweetheart, until you challenge her then everything prior just goes out the window and she becomes what I like to refer to as a mini-Athena.

“What were you all talking about?”

Lana leans down on my neck to glance up at me, she pouts. I picked up the message she was trying to say, _Are you alright?_

“Eh, nothing much,” I said. She tilted her head, _isn’t anything I can’t handle._

“Won’t you tell me?” she asks. She pouts at me again, _I’m here if you need me_.

“Dream was just curious that’s all.”

“You could have just asked us all together,” she said. She frowned at him; she was annoyed. I didn’t blame her, Dream really did just single one of us, it just happened to me, and ask questions about things about our SMP instead of asking to meet the people behind the SMP. “It’s better if you ask us instead of asking _people_ about us.”

Dream shifted, he scratched the back of his head in a nervous tick, he realized he was caught.

“Apologies, I didn’t mean to come off like a jerk or anything I was just genuinely curious,” he said. Lana just sighs. She wasn’t as accepting when you made a mistake, including ones that were about us. “I’ll love to meet you all, if it counts.”

“Probably,” she says. Lana looks back to me before glancing at Techno, who in turn met her gaze wearily. “As lovely as it was to chat with you guys, I’m taking **our** Little Echo back, see you both when we come to a date.”

With that she untangled herself from me and grabbed hold of my wrist. She tugged me along while I just did a mock sault to the guys and let Lana drag me back to the others who were all watching with wearily looks. When I was within range, Rytep walked over and drew an arm around my shoulder.

“You okay?”

I just nuzzled and let out a low purr. The gesture wouldn’t mean much to anyone outside of our group, but to us it’s a sign of trust and love. Family meant a lot to us and we adore one another to the point we would get rid of a person without a second thought. I glanced over to meet J’s gaze. He was of course wearing a neutral expression, but his eyes quickly glance over me to where I presume Techno and Dream are. I didn’t even need to look when I noticed a glint in J’s eyes, a small show of emotions, one that was dangerous to see in broad daylight, intrigued.

“Did you get your things Orange?” I asked. J glances at me quickly before tussling Orange’s hair, who whines at the action.

“J! Man, I just had my hair done!”

“Echo asked you a question.”

Orange grumbles under his breath before walking passed us to go grab his things. I felt a hand rest between my ears. I smiled when the hand reach to my right ear and rubbed the underside between two calloused fingers.

“Dark,” I said. Dark just chuckled and flicked my ear to which I grumbled at. I looked around and made sure to check if everyone was here. “Is anyone missing?”

“Gunncatt and Flaco are doing something today that they couldn’t get away from. Blue was summoned to some other event, Glam is busy with work so they couldn’t make it.”

J was about to list off more people, but Shino stepped in.

“Basically, everyone who is here were the only one’s available,” he says. Shino tucked a stray hair behind his ear before smiling at me. “Cyarox and Floor barely got here.”

Cyarox pokes her head around Shino, she smiled and greets me. I grinned and flicked my tail in a wave. She giggled and Floor smiled before they both went back to their conversation. I heard an almost silence murmur coming from my left, right behind J.

“Sophie!”

Pushing passed J, Sophie did another murmur which made my ear flick. She and I tend to have full conversations like this whenever we felt like messing with people. Dark chuckled when he noticed what was going on.

“Did they do anything?” Sophie asked. Everyone went quiet within our group, waiting to hear what I had to say.

“Just asked questions about the SMP,” I said. Shino tilted his head at that statement and J all, but chuckled.

“They didn’t even ask to meet us, but asked to know about the SMP?” Shino questions.

“It was more of a Dream thing than a Techno,” I said. I tilted my head enough so Dark could run his finger back on my ear. He was always good with them seeing as he loved to PVP with others and gather materials for hours. “Techno was just there to stop it from escalating, but I would say he was more of a spectator.”

“What kind of questions?” Shino asked again. There was a tone in his voice that made my tail still for a moment before I glance to J who also had another glint in his eyes. The glint showed me nothing, but a sea of black just as if the void were looking back at me.

“He was asking if we were going to add a story to the SMP,” I said. This caused a few to move slightly, some scoffed while others just sighed. It wasn’t anything that we haven’t dealt with before, but it was something that hasn’t been asked by people we look up to. “Pretty much, he didn’t ask about us personally just wanted to know more about the SMP.”

“Sounds to me like he is noisy,” Orange says. He was adjusting the strap on his backpack but grumbled when the strap tore a slight bit. He looked over to Rob who was dealing with the Crunchza and Curry. Both of whom were complaining about the weather. “or might be fishing around.”

“Fishing for confirmation on the rumors?” I questioned. It wasn’t directed at anyone, but the question filled the air with unease. I frowned at everyone reaction, they really didn’t want to be here, it wasn’t like we didn’t have a choice in showing up. We could have just said no and made plans for today, but everyone felt like we should make a public appearance together as a group and mingle with other great creators. “Guys?”

“It’s not like we didn’t expect something like this from happening,” Shino said. He clapped his hands together to bring everyone attention to him. He wore his goofy smile and made a gesture with his hands. “It’s not like we got to answer anyone, we came here to have fun and that’s what we plan on doing.”

“Shino is right,” Cyarox says. Floor nodded in agreement. Cyarox smiled when Shino glanced over his shoulder in reassurance. Cyarox rarely speaks in front of crowds, but when she does it brings comfort to everyone. “We are here for fun and a good time, let’s forget about what some green homeless blob wants. If he wants to worry about stats and number then let him, we don’t have to bother with that.”

“Cyarox is speaking nothing but facts here,” Dark said. He pets my head once more before dropping his hand. He straightened his stance and fixed his bag from slipping. “Besides, as long as he doesn’t bug Echo or corner one of us then we should be fine. If he does then just show him what we truly are made of.”

“Says the crystal PVPER,” Orange jokes. This earned him a smack behind the head from Dark. Orange yelped and glared at Dark while rubbing his head. “Ow man! take a joke.”

“It wasn’t a joke; you know I crystal PVP for fun.”

“Then become a normal PVPER!”

“That’s boring, I like blowing people up.”

Orange groaned in annoyance. He glared at dark, raising a finger in his direction.

“There is such a thing as TNT PVP! Try it sometime!”

“Sounds like a lot of work to me.”

“What? Crystals take longer to craft! That legit makes no sense Dark!”

“Eh, I’m not bothered,” Dark says. He leans back on his right leg and crossed his arms over his chest while looking at Orange. “If it doesn’t one shot them, then what’s the point?” 

Orange opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a sudden static noise that made everyone go quiet. A split in the sky appeared, everyone was captivated by the sudden action. My ears twitched at the scratching sound as black particles circled down and soon four people manifested in front of us.

One very recognizable to me. I felt my ears fold downwards in discomfort. Of course, they managed to be on the admin team. Seeing the rest of the team I was distraught to see that they weren’t the only one. 

“Hello!” they each said in unison. My ears stood perk again, my face wiping clear of any emotions prior. This was going to be an awfully long week. Shino and J caught my movements and gave me a look that speaks of promises to question me later.

Each looked similar to the last time I saw them, but so much had change from their attire. They each touched the ground and began to spread out and walk around. Their eyes looking at everyone, I held my breath they were each wearing a sweetly smile, I knew they were looking for me. Shifting slightly to the right I managed to hide myself behind Dark who in turn raised a brow at me. A voice I hadn’t heard in a long time spoke.

“We like to thank you all for joining us for this event and hope you all enjoy,” he says. it wasn’t as high pitched anymore, it was low, but no-where near as low as J’s. I felt his gaze linger on Dark. “Each group has a team leader already selected, when you receive the information, we would like each leader to meet with us before we begin.”

I nervously glanced over Dark’s shoulder to meet all four of their gazes. Red, Honey, Blue and Amethyst met Rose and Gold. I quickly averted my eyes and grasp the back of Dark’s backpack. He felt the sudden weight and felt the gazes, he looked over his shoulder to glance at me, his eyes widen when he saw me, ears flat, tail shaking slightly I refused to look up at him. He shifted to fully be in front of me, he crossed his arms over his chest and meet their gaze head on.

“We will be waiting by the main tree for the leaders!”

The four turned away and headed to the main tree. I peeked again and saw each of them just chatting away like nothing had happened. I let out a small sigh before turning around and meeting the questionable gazes of the others.

“Friends of yours?” Sophie asked. Her tail swished behind her, she leaned on one leg while placing a hand on her hip. She looked me at me trying to read my expression for any signs.

“Former,” I said. It was short and to the point. I didn’t want to bring up old drama since this was meant to be a fun week for us. “It didn’t end bad or anything, it’s just our interest differed at one point.”

“Interest ending a friendship means it ended badly,” J says. His eyes lingered on the group that were chatting animatedly across the field. He narrowed his eyes at one of them, I quickly looked over to see the person I had dreaded to run into again. “That one strikes me, what Phil would refer to as a, _wrongen_.”

I licked my bottom lip and glanced away from them. A ping appeared on my Holo-chat. I threw a caution glance at Shino who was eyeing my icon that was lit up. Everyone else didn’t receive anything, but other’s in their own groups had one person glancing at their Holo-chat. So, I’m the leader. I pulled up my messages and glanced down to see a message confirming my thoughts.

_  
Congrats, Little Echo! You’ve been selected as Shino SMP’s leader! Things to know about the event is monster spawning! Every team will have Withers, Blazes, Ghasts, and all sorts of mobs spawned near them on at any time and any day! The first team to make it through this week without their entire team dying will win a nice prize!_

_You are given three chances for deaths, if all three chances are used up then you will be eliminated. There are ways to get back your chances! Small events that are held for those in desperate need for some chances. They do not stack, only three are allowed. If there is a tie each team will be thrown into an event of our choosing, winner takes all. More details will be given in the meeting!_

_-Kiyame_

  
I let out a sigh, of course it was Kiyame. I look up to see some of our members chatting among themselves while Shino and J were in a hush tone conversation. Like whatever they were saying was meant to be secretive. Just as I was about to open my mouth, I received another message. I looked down and quickly pulled up my Holo-chat, it was a short message to everyone.

_Team leaders! Please come by the tree so we can get started! – Soren_

I let out a small sigh.

“Do you want me to come with?”

I looked over at Dark who hadn’t taken his eyes off me. It was sweet, but I had an sinking feeling that it wasn’t wise for him to be near them.

“It’s fine, I got this,” I said. I choose my next words carefully. “I’ll be back before you know! Anyways, I need you to help Rob, he seems to be struggling with Crunchza and Curry.”

We both looked over to see Rob trying to pry Curry from Crunchza.

“Stop!” he shouted. He finally managed to pull Curry away from Crunchza. Crunchza unfortunately turned on his heels and jumped back at Curry who was being held by Rob. This resulted in all three of them falling backwards. “Crunch! Enough, Curry! Stop biting him! Both of you need to stop being brats! We are about to spend a week together you both need to behave!”

“Rob might need help in keeping them from killing one another for a few hours,” I said. I felt a sweat drop when Rob got his hair pulled on accident. Crunchza didn’t let up on his assault. Crunch was now attempting to claw Curry’s eyes out, while Curry kept a firm hold of Crunchza, their jaw clutch tightly on Crunchza’s arm as they increase their pressure. Crunchza let out a frustrated sigh.

“Curry just say I’m right!”

A muffled response was heard, but whatever it was didn’t seem to be a good response. Crunchza reached out to Rob who was trying to get out from under them. Dark let out a groan of annoyance.

“Seriously, we barely got here.”

I snorted a bit and watched Rob yelped in pain when Crunchza pulled his hair again. This seemed to catch Curry’s attention. They both decided not to go after each other but go for Rob.

“Oh no,” I said. Dark let out a sigh while rubbing his face in his hands. He pat my head for a few seconds before going over to save Rob. I glanced at J and Shino who were currently watching Curry and Crunchza try to tear Rob apart. I stopped stalling and looked over to Lana and placed a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention, when our eyes met, I smiled. “I’ll be back, make sure these idiots don’t kill each other.”

“I will try my best,” she said. I gave her a happy squeak which made her coo at me. I rolled my eyes and began to walk towards the four who were patiently waiting for everyone to gather. I had managed to pass the other groups on my way towards the outer field before I felt a presence beside me, I looked over to see porcelain. “Honestly, not that surprised that you were picked to be the leader of your **_own_** SMP.” 

“I can’t say the same, I was expecting Shino,” Dream said. He put his hands in his hoodie pocket, my ear flickered at that statement. “But it’s not an unwelcome surprise.”

“I’m so flattered.”

He let out a nervous chuckle. He tilted his head a bit in my direction, close enough to whisper in my ear.

“You seem tense,” he murmurs. I peeked my ear at his direction. My eyes looking ahead to see most of the leaders had gather, but there were still a few that needed to show up, minus us of course. “Is it to do with admins?”

“Why are you so, curious?” I questioned. He hummed as if to think. My ears flatten to show my annoyance. This prick was starting to get on my nerves.

“Can’t I be?”

“I don’t even know you; we barely meet.”

“Sorry,” he said. He made a gesture with his hand. “I’m normally not a dick, but there are just so many questions to ask and I can’t really narrow down the importance of each questions to ask you, hence why I resort to my playful nature.”

“Did you ever think maybe you should get to know us the old fashion way?”

He pauses. Silence consumed between us while we walked over, my attention shifted from Dream to the four admins who were chatting with the other leaders. Once we were in range all four turned to us. I felt the hair in the back of my neck stand. This was unpleasant and they hadn’t even said anything to me.

Before I said anything, I was drawn into a hug. I froze. Light blue filled my vision as I felt a breath on my neck. The person hugging me pulled back and smiled gleefully, clear Amethyst met shocked Rose and Gold.

“Echo, it’s been way to long,” she said. I forced myself to not flinch. Her hands were wrapped around my wrist. “Where have you been? Why haven’t you sent a message?”

“It has been long Kiyame,” I said. I forced a small smile. I titled my head to the side and let my ears flatten against my head. My tail stilled, keeping low to the ground trying not to draw attention. “I’ve been busy with everything; I know I should have sent a message sooner.”

“You should of meanie!” she exclaims. She pouts before wrapping arms around my neck, pulling me downwards. I felt her breath fan against my face, Jasmine filled my senses. “Soren, Alweo and Ares have been missing you as well! You just left one day and never contacted us! We thought something bad happened!”

I flinched at her volume. My ears shook which drew her attention to them. She reached and ran down the outer shell of my ears. They trembled from her touch. Kiyame was a known crafter in the world of minecraftia, but I knew her more than that. What she was truly capable of doing.

“Pretty, pretty Echo,” she murmurs. Her breath still fanning itself on my face. “You ran away and left us waiting.”

I managed to pull myself a bit back but felt her sink her nails into the inner part of my ears.

“Why did you run away?” she questions. I opened my mouth to say something but was yanked backwards. My back hit something solid, I glanced upwards to see porcelain.

“Sorry, but you seemed to be hurting Echo here,” Dream says. He tone was different, it didn’t come off as standoffish as he was with me earlier. He sounded flat and to the point. “It also seems like all the leaders are here.”

“Oh, my bad!” Kiyame said. She turned on her heels and headed back to the others who were just casually watching the show.

“Alright, since everyone is here let’s begin the meeting.”

I escaped Dream’s grasp and stood a few feet away from him.

“Thank you,” I murmured. Dream just gave me a nod in acknowledgement. We turn our attention back to the four admins.

“So, let’s keep this brief,” Soren said. He was taller now, wearing a white hoodie that brought out his black hair. He shifted his red gaze over to us. I forgot how intense his gaze was. He wasn’t too keen on moving from me while he continues his speech. He changed out his shorts he use to wear all the time to black cargo pants. I was able to see a black sleeveless turtleneck peeking out from his hoodie. “There will be no PVP between groups outside of the events. We will be sending you updates each day ranging from updates on events, teams that are eliminated and spawn warning.”

“By the way! When mobs spawn you will only have a grace period for a few second before they appear!”

Kiyame chimed in. Ares just sighed before running a hand through his hair. He was like me with two toned hair, one side cooper while the other was black. His eyes were honey in color almost white that at some point it looked like he was blind. He just wore a black jacket over a white t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. He kept to being a one-man color, minus the white shirt.

“If you need one of us just shoot us a message,” Ares said. His voice sounded deeper now that I was closer, close to J, but just not enough. Ares glanced at me wearily. We stared at each other for a good minute before he broke contact. “Or if we feel like you might need us, we will appear before you.”

“Finally,” Alweo spoke. My gaze met his, a blue sea filled with mischief. “We will be talking to each of you individually for a secret mission you will be carrying out during the week.” 

I looked away. There it was, that explains his gazes, a chill ran down my spine.

“Team Dream, you will be first.”

I looked to see Dream shift on his heel before passing me. He ruffled my hair which resulted in me groaning in annoyance. Prick.

Glancing back to the others I witness J attempt to hold Crunchza. I sighed; this was going to be a long week. I looked to see each leader be called and slowly the number of people dwindle.

Dream had just finished, whatever was said to him made him tense. His body language spoke of stiff and uncalculated steps. He wasn’t ready for whatever his mission is. He was walking passed me before stopping and shifting to his heel. He seemed to relax a tad bit.

“So, old friends of yours?” he questions. His voice was hushed like he was trying not be heard.

“Former,” I said. I bit my lip noticing that there were only three more leaders left and one had just gone to talk with the admins. “I take it they gave you a hard mission to spite you.”

“Seems that way,” he said. One of his hands slipped out of his pocket to adjust the mask, pushing up to reveal his mouth. I perked at the action. Semi-face reveal? He leaned till I felt his breath near my ear. “They didn’t like the stunt I pulled, so they are making me hunt your team down one by one.”

My ear flicked at the contact of his bottom lip. My eyes didn’t move from him. I felt a pair of eyes on us. Lots. I frowned at the words he just said. Hunt us? I let out a low growl, one that spoke of frustration and anger. Dream pulled back and just flashed me a smile. He spun on his heels and headed back to his group, he gave me a small wave while he walked away, this cocky son of a bitch.

“Then there was one.”

I let my ears flatten. I turned around to meet all four of their gazes.

“It’s been awhile,” I said. Soren huffed, Kiyame just hummed. Ares shifted to his right leg and Alweo, Alweo just glanced at me.  
This wasn’t just going to be a camping trip. This was going to be something a lot more than that. Slowly I made sure there was a good distance between us where we didn’t touch, but I could hear just fine.

“It sure has,” I said.

Shifting my posture, I braced myself for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a wild tale, I hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and feedback are welcomed!


End file.
